


Shut Up, I Love You Too

by LogyBearlyAwake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I tried to write fluff but failed, It's mostly angst but I swear it's good, M/M, Please enjoy the cute bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogyBearlyAwake/pseuds/LogyBearlyAwake
Summary: Just Tsukki and Yams being cute bfs and figuring things out.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 19





	Shut Up, I Love You Too

Sitting on his cushiony bed, Yamaguchi kept his knees to his chest and back to the wall. It wasn't really like him to be this upset over something, yet alone it being about his own boyfriend. He was used to Tsukishima telling him to shut up all the time. Most of the time it was because he was bragging for Tsukki or saying something that he already knew. But it was usually followed by his name and or something else to let Yamaguchi know that he meant no harm with his words. This time though, the only thing he got was "shut up." Maybe he shouldn't be that worked up about it. It was only two words that had really lost their meaning over the years. So why did hearing that cause so much distress this time?

As tears spilled down Yamaguchi's face, leaving flushed red stains on his cheeks, the door to his room slowly opened after a knock.

"D-don't come in!" He shouted, voice breaking ever so slightly.

The door closed again and a small "sorry" could be heard from the other side. Not only was there that, but it was in a voice all too familiar to Yamaguchi. No, it wasn't his mother or any other family member. It was Tsukishima's, and it sounded almost as hurt as his own.

"I was just dropping off your bag. You left in such a hurry earlier that you forgot it," the tall male on the other side of the door explained, "I'll just leave it out here for you to grab whenever you feel like it."

The sounds of footsteps could be heard leaving the other side of the door. In a quick second, Yamaguchi leaped up and opened the door before the other could walk too far away. He went to speak, but no words came out. There was just them there, looking at each other, one with puffy and sad eyes, the other with a worried expression that was almost never seen even in all this time of them being together.

"Kei..." Yamaguchi said in what was almost a whisper, "Please stay."

A small smile appeared on Tsukishima's face after a sigh, walking back over to him and planting a small kiss on his head. "Of course I'll stay," he said with out hesitance.

Tsukishima grabbed the bag as the two walked into Yamaguchi's bedroom, placing it at the foot of the bed before sitting next to the other. Tadashi rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and let a few tears slip down as they sat there in silence. It wasn't a deafening silence, but it wasn't super comfortable either. Not until Yamaguchi was able to pull himself together enough to tell Tsukishima what was wrong, or at least confront the problem.

"Tsukkk," he started, "Why did you tell me to shut up earlier? I know you say it a lot... But it didn't seem right."

The asked male leaned back onto the bed so he was laying down, Yamaguchi doing the same plus snuggling up to him. "I couldn't tell you really. I was focused on the match and didn't think about it."

"You just didn't think about it?" Yamaguchi asked, "There has to be more than that."

A sigh came from Tsukishima. "I didn't think about how I was saying it. My tone of voice. I didn't mean to come off so mean. I was going to apologize but... I would say I didn't get the chance to, but that would be a lie."

"Then why not?"

"I just didn't. And I regret it. I love you, I really do. I don't like getting worked up like that. I don't want to..." He stopped.

"You don't want to end up like Akiteru. I know, Tsukki," he said, burying his face into the others side, "Can we late the right way? It feels kind of weird having my feet dangle off the side of the bed."

Tsukishima gave a small chuckle. "Of course. Anything for my sweet strawberry."

Yamaguchi laughed at the pet name, finally showing the smile that the other oh so adored. They moved so that their heads were at the head of the bed and resting comfortably on pillows. Then they were back to quiet, this time it was comfortable. Tears dry and misunderstandings out of the way, Yamaguchi was curled up comfortably in his boyfriend's arms and getting kissed on the head every so often. Maybe PDA wasn't really Tsukishima's thing, but he was still affectionate when it came to the other.

Not too much time passed before the two found themselves asleep. They were cute laying there together, Tsukishima's arms wrapped around Yamaguchi as he curled up in his arms, head on his chest. The blonde's glasses askew due to the fact that he forgot to take them off. The tear stains had left, leaving only trace evidence that Yamaguchi had even been crying.

"I love you, Tsukki," Yamaguchi had unknowingly said in his sleep.

To which the said male answered in the same state, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I might try to make this an actual story story if I gain the motivation to.


End file.
